Forbidden Fruit
by taylorisbeast
Summary: Brinlee starts in the WWE and doesn't expect to fall for who she does, especially when she knows he's off limits. Will she act on her feelings or let them go? *I suck at summaries; story is better D
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story posted before, but I deleted it. I decided that I would re-post it and continue writing it. I hope you like it. Please read and review (:**

* * *

It was my first week in the WWE and I was already hated. I wasn't sure why, but everyone had already given me a bad reputation. Even people on the Raw roster, who didn't even come close to knowing me, hated me. I didn't fit in with the Divas, so I was mostly friends with the Male Superstars. The first person I met was Adam Copeland; also known by his ring name, Edge. We clicked instantly and now we travel everywhere together. I don't like him or anything; it's nowhere close to that. We just have so much in common, it's like he's my older brother. But apparently hanging with the guys instead of being with the girls makes me a slut. So around the locker room, I'm known as Brinlee "The Slut" Johnson. Yeah, I'm The Rock's daughter. We don't have much to do with each other after he left my mother and me when I was younger. But he still got me into the business that I loved. No matter what people thought of me, I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't need friends to make it far in this business, and I didn't need friends to earn the fans' support. I could get that on my own.

Tonight was my debut. My match was again Michelle McCool. I was sitting in Adam's locker room floor, stretching, when his best friend, Jason, walked in.

"Hey, Jay." I said, smiling up at him.

"Hey, where's Adam?" He replied.

"I'm not sure; he left a few minutes ago. Try catering, I guess."

"Oh, alright, thanks."

He turned around and left the room. He and I weren't very close, but I was trying to form a friendship with him. I wasn't sure if he didn't like me or what, but he was kind of cold towards me a lot of the time. I lay down on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest as I stared up at the wall. The door swung open and I sat up, startled.

"My God, Adam; you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be lying in my floor." He replied, chuckling.

"Well I was stretching and I just started thinking."

"About what?" He asked as he sat down on the floor beside me.

"Why doesn't Jason like me?" I asked.

"He hasn't even known you for a week. Just give him time and he'll warm up to you. I guess he's just not used to have three people travelling around all the time. Maybe he's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" I scoffed.

"Because you're prettier than he is."

I giggled, "He's pretty attractive, I don't think I could compare to him."

"Does someone like Mr. Reso?"

"I don't know him, Adam. And I wouldn't like him even if I did. Isn't he married?"

"Yeah he is. But that doesn't mean you can't have a secret crush on him."

"Well I don't. Crushes are for twelve year old girls. I'm twenty-three, thanks."

He rolled his eyes and punched me playfully on the arm.

"Oh yeah, Vince wants to see you in his office. I ran into Stephanie when I was coming back here." Adam told me.

"Alright, and Jason was looking for you." I replied standing up and walking towards the door. I turned around to look back at Adam, and he was already plopped on the couch with the TV remote in his hand flipping through the channels. I smiled and shook my head. Boys these days, I'd never understand them.

As I was making my way towards Vince's office, Layla and Michelle walked up to me.

"Don't think that because you're new here, everyone's going to like you. Newsflash, no one likes you." Michelle said as Layla snickered.

"I don't need people to like me to get far in this business. I don't need someone stuck up my ass twenty four seven for me to even tie my shoes, unlike you two. Now if you don't mind, I need to go meet with Vince. Have a nice day." I replied walking away. I turned back around, "Oh, and by the way, good luck tonight, Michelle. I really think you're going to need it." I flashed a grin at her, and if it was possible, smoke would have been coming out of her ears because of how pissed off she was. She and Layla stomped away.

I made it to Vince's office without anymore interferences and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard from the other side. I walked in and he smiled up at me. He put the papers he was looking at down, and took his glasses off. "It's nice to see you Miss Johnson. How has your first few days been so far?"

"They've been great." I replied putting on a fake smile. Maybe he wouldn't notice just how fake it was.

"That's good. I called you in here to run something by you. The creative team wants to put you in a storyline. You're going to manage Adam and Jason. You're friends with Adam, right?"

"Yes, sir, and that sounds amazing. I'd love to work with Adam. And Jason, of course."

"Great. Your storyline starts tonight, actually. You'll interfere in their tag team match, which is the main event, so you'll have time to get ready after your match, since your match is second."

"What exactly am I going to do when I interfere?" I asked.

"You're just going to find a way to distract the referee tonight. I don't care how you do it, you choose, just not too inappropriately." He chuckled and I cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. McMahon, I'll come up with something good."

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "Well, that's all I needed to talk to you about. You're free to go. A stagehand will come to Adam's locker room to let you know when your match is. Both of your outfits will be delivered to you soon. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and shook his hand before walking back to Adam's locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far. Thank you guys, so much! (:**

* * *

"Brinlee, it's time for your match." A man said through the door.

I stood up and sighed. I stretched my arms out a few more times as I left the locker room and headed towards the curtain. I straightened up my top and shorts when I got to the curtain. My long, black hair was curled and my make-up looked perfect. Michelle McCool was standing in the ring, waiting to find out who her opponent was going to be. I started stretching my legs and arms again as my music hit, I ran through the curtains and straight to the ring. No one knew who I was, so they weren't sure if they should cheer or boo. I mainly got cheers because most of the crowd hated Michelle.

"Introducing, the newest addition to the SmackDown roster, Brinlee Johnson." The ring announcer announced.

I smiled as I jumped up on the turnbuckle and pointed at the crowd. Some cheered, others remained silent. I jumped off the turnbuckle and went to the corner or the ring. The ref rang the bell and Michelle charged at me. I moved out of the way and when she turned around I hit her with a clothesline. She got up quick and ran at me again. I hit her with another clothesline. This time, she stayed down for a few seconds. I waited on her to get up, and as soon as she did, I kicked her in the stomach. She bent over and I hit a DDT on her. I went for the pin, but she kicked out at two. She stood up slowly and ran at me. She hit a clothesline on me and I groaned as I lay on the mat. She started kicking me in the stomach and then she got on top of me and kept throwing punch after punch. I blocked my face the best I could. The referee pulled her off of me, and I stood up slowly, using the ropes. She ran at me, full speed, I stepped out of the way and she flew out of the ring, landing on the mat with a loud thud. I looked over and she was starting to get up. I moved to the other side of the ring, ran, and jumped over the ropes. I hit her and we were both down for a few seconds. As I stood up, I brought her up with me. I pushed her into the ring and climbed in after. I stood in the corner and waited for her to stand up. When she did, I ran at her and hit her with a spear. Adam taught me a few things prior to this match. I pinned her and got the three count.

The ref raised my hand, and the crowd started cheering for me. I smiled as I climbed up on the turnbuckle. My music was blasting throughout the arena. My first win felt amazing.

I jumped out of the ring and made my way backstage. Adam was waiting on me.

"Great job!" Adam yelled as soon as I walked through the curtains. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Your first win calls for a celebration. I say we go to a club tonight."

"Really? That sounds like fun. Just you and me?"

"Jason may come too, if that's okay with you. And you could invite someone."

"You're my only friend, Adam. No one else around here likes me. Especially the girls."

"You're just new. They need to get to know you."

"No one's making an effort to get to know me."

"Oh well, you have me."

"I know." I smiled and he hugged me.

"So you're interfering in my match later?"

"I sure am."

"You better make us win, not lose."

"No, duh." I laughed.

He put his arm around my shoulders and we went back to his locker room. My next outfit was waiting on me and I went to the bathroom to change. I took my gold shorts and top off and slipped the black mini-dress on. It was long enough to cover my ass, and that was about it. I walked out of the bathroom and Adam whistled.

"Shut up." I smacked him on the back of the head.

"You'll definitely be a distraction."

"Get ready for your match."

He pouted but started getting ready anyways. I slipped my black heels on and sat down on the couch across from Adam.

"Who is your match against tonight?" I asked.

"Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel." He replied.

"You and Jason are going to cream them."

"I know." He chuckled.

There was a knock at the door and Adam got up to answer it.

"Your match is in five minutes." I heard the guy on the other end of the door say.

"Thanks." Adam replied.

He put his boots on.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course."

We walked out of the locker room and to the curtain together. Jason was already waiting, and when he saw me, his mouth dropped. I pretended like I didn't notice and stared at my finger nails.

Adam and Jason were starting their match, and I waited for my cue to go out. When the stagehand pointed at me, I walked out to the top of the ramp. Once again, the crowd wasn't sure whether they should boo me or not. I walked down the ramp with a huge grin on my face. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were staring at me and their mouths were hanging open slightly. I smiled at them and waved. I jumped up onto the apron, close to where Justin was, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Jason came up behind him and rolled him up for the pin while I was on the apron flirting with Heath. As soon as the bell rang and Jason's music blasted through the arena, I wiped my mouth off and put a disgusted look on my face. I smirked at everyone in the ring and walked behind the curtain.

Michelle and Layla approached me as soon as I got behind the curtain.

"Looks like you deserve that nickname you have." Layla said.

"You're right, Lay. You can't just go around kissing the guys around here and expect to earn respect. Or not to be called a slut." Michelle replied.

"I don't care what you think of me, for one. I kicked your ass out there, and I earned the respect of the fans. You two don't matter. Along with any of the other divas or superstars who think badly about me. You can all kiss my ass!" I yelled the last part as loud as I could. I earned a few stares from people, but I honestly did not care.

"You're going to wish you had friends when you find out all Adam is doing, is using you for sex."

"Too bad that isn't true. We're just friends."

"Yeah right. You're the locker room slut. Everyone knows what you and Adam have been doing this past week."

I laughed, "Right. I fuck people when I know them for a day. Get a life you stupid bitch. Quit messing with mine."

She went to slap me, but I blocked it and slapped her with my other hand. Layla started to run towards me, but I tackled her to the floor and started throwing punches. After a few seconds, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, picking me up off of Layla.

"Get out of my business, slut!" Michelle yelled.

I flipped her off and started kicking my legs, trying to get out of the person's grip.

Adam was holding Layla back and Cody Rhodes had Michelle. I didn't know who had me, but they were pretty strong.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No, you don't want to get fired on your first actual day. Just stop, she isn't worth it."

I stopped trying to get loose, and the person put me down. I turned around and saw that it was Jason. Mark, also known as the Undertaker, came up to take his wife from Cody. Adam put Layla down and she followed Michelle, stuck up her ass like always. Adam walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine. I just wish you would have let me kick her ass."

"You don't need to get fired."

"Whatever. Apparently you're only my friend so you can fuck me." I said to Adam.

"That's not even close to true. And I would never, ever even think to do that. You're like my younger sister right now. You mean a lot to me and I've only known you for five days."

"Thank you. You mean a lot to me too. I have no idea how I would make it in this business without you."

He hugged me tight and I smiled. I took a deep breath and he and I walked to the locker room with Jason following us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far. Thank you guys, so much! (:**

* * *

Adam pulled up to the club and parked the car. Jason, Adam, and I were ready for a long night of fun after tonight's events. This first week in the WWE has honestly been nothing more than hell. Without Adam, I really wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't have anyone to room with or travel with. I'd more than likely be all by myself.

"You ready?" Adam asked me, as he came up beside me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"More than ready." I smiled and we walked into the club.

The music was loud and I felt a headache coming on already. But it felt good to actually be out and having fun instead of training nonstop.

"What do you want to drink?" Adam asked me.

"Get me a margarita." I yelled over the music.

He gave me a thumbs up and disappeared to the bar. Jason had already disappeared into the crowd and I had no idea where he went. I sighed and made my way over to a table. I sat down and waited for Adam to come find me with my drink.

Several drinks later, I was starting to get a little bit tipsy. But I didn't stop there; I kept drinking until I was completely wasted. Jason was gone too. Adam was the only one who was sober enough to drive. He drove to the hotel and got me out of the car.

"I can walk. I'm not a baby." I said.

"Fine, walk. I was just trying to help." Adam replied.

I stumbled a few times, but other than that, I was okay. I walked to the elevator and waited for Adam and Jason to catch up with me. Mine and Adam's room was right beside Jason's. They finally caught up and we went up to our rooms.

As soon as we got to the room, Adam fell face first onto his bed and fell asleep. He was snoring within minutes.

"Well you're a party pooper…" I mumbled to his sleeping figure.

I snuck out of the hotel room quietly and went to knock on Jason's door. He opened it and he was already stripped down to his boxers.

"What do you want?" He asked, slurring his words a little.

"Adam went to bed, he's no fun."

"You can come in here."

He opened his door further and stepped out of the way. I went in and sat on his bed. He came and sat beside me. I looked around.

"Your room is a mess." I said.

"You can clean it for me."

"I'm not a maid." I replied.

"You'd look pretty sexy in a French maid costume." He winked at me.

"Shut up." I slapped his arm playfully.

He laughed, "I'm being serious."

"You look pretty sexy in just your boxers."

"You should see how sexy I am without them on."

I started laughing really loud, and he put a finger up to my lips. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He was staring at me. Out of nowhere, he leaned in and started kissing me. I knew it was wrong, but in my drunken state, it seemed right.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue begin exploring. I lay back on the bed and he crawled on top of me. He pulled his mouth away from my lips and began kissing my neck. He started pulling my clothes off, along with his, and the next thing I knew they were in a pile on the floor. I giggled as he started kissing down my stomach.

The next morning, I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up, expecting it to be Adam. But the person I saw shocked me completely. I realized that I didn't have clothes on and shot up in the bed. I started shaking Jason to wake him up.

"What?" He asked me, sitting up really fast. He scared me and I fell out of the bed, taking the sheet with me. The memories of the night before came back to me, flooding my brain.

"We slept together last night." I replied.

"No we didn't."

"Yes, we did. Look at yourself and look at me. I actually remember it."

"We couldn't have."

"We did. And you have a wife. I feel so shitty."

"It's not your fault. Don't feel bad."

"Well, it's partially my fault. For getting so drunk and not being able to tell you no. No matter how wrong I knew it was, it felt completely right. I didn't want you to stop."

"It was mainly my fault. Look, don't feel bad. No one's going to find out what happened. Not even Adam, okay?"

I nodded and started crying.

"Don't cry. It'll all be okay."

"Whatever you say. I probably need to get back to my room before Adam wakes up and starts worrying."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I found my clothes and put them on. I walked back to my room and got my room key out of my back pocket. I opened the door silently, and shut it quietly behind me. I tip toed over to my bed and covered up to my chin. I fell back asleep once again as a few tears slid down my cheeks. Now I definitely deserved my nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I just graduated from college and started my first job, and it's super stressful! Forgive me? :) Read & Review please!**

* * *

Things between Jason and I had been a little bit awkward ever since that night. Adam didn't know anything and we both hoped he didn't suspect anything. SmackDown was tonight, and I had a meeting with Vince to go over what was happening and the new plans he had for my storyline with Adam and Jason.

I knocked on Vince's door and waited on him to tell me to come in.

"Good morning, Miss Johnson." He said grinning up at me.

"Morning, Vince." I replied.

"We thought of something new for your storyline. We decided to make it a romantic one."

"With Adam or Jason?" I asked.

"We were thinking Jason. Adam's been in a lot of romantic ones, everyone would see that one coming."

"That's true. But have you talked to Jason about how he feels about a romantic storyline?"

"Not yet. He and Adam are coming in as soon as I'm done talking to you. I just wanted to see what you thought."

"I'm okay with it, I guess. It's whatever you want me to do, really."

"Good. Your match tonight is against Layla. She requested it after last week. So good luck. And send Adam and Jason in here whenever you get back to the locker room if you don't mind."

"No problem. Thank you."

I walked out of his office and back to Adam's locker room. A romantic storyline with Jason…after what happened last week, nothing good could come out of this.

It was time for my match and I was standing at the curtain waiting on my music to hit. As soon as it did, I ran out to the ramp and heard the cheers from the crowd immediately. I smiled as I ran down to the ring. Layla had a microphone in her hand.

"You're so silly if you think this crowd is cheering for you. They are obviously cheering for me." She said. The crowd immediately began to boo.

"Really?" I asked, although I didn't have a microphone.

"No one could ever like you!" She yelled. She threw the microphone down and ran at me. She tackled me to the ground and began beating my head against the mat. The ref began the five count, and Layla got off of me as soon as he said five.

I stood up slowly, holding my head. I glared at her and she just smiled. She began walking towards me again. Whenever she got close enough, I kicked her in the stomach. I watched as she doubled over, and I kicked her once more in the chest. She fell backwards to the mat. I ran off the ropes and did an elbow drop. I ran off the ropes one more time and hit a leg drop. I stood back in the corner of the ring and waited for her to stand up. Once she did, I ran at her and hit her with a clothesline. She fell back down to the mat. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped off, executing a perfect moonsault. I pinned her and the ref counted to three. I jumped up and smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers and the referee raised my arm. Layla sat up in the corner of the ring and glared at me as I exited the ring. I blew her a kiss, turned around, and walked backstage.

Adam hugged me tight and spun me around.

"Great job!" He yelled.

"Thank you." I replied, grinning.

Layla stomped behind the curtain and walked up to me. She pointed her finger in my face.

"You think you can come here and take over everything, don't you? Well newsflash, you can't! Michelle and I run this business. You will NEVER be better than us. Understand?" Layla yelled.

"Apparently I am better than the both of you. I beat her last week, and I beat you this week. I'm pretty sure I could do it again. That wasn't too tough. Now get out of my face, bitch."

I grinned at her and she screamed. She stomped away and when she turned around, I waved at her. She screamed once again and she was off to find her butt-buddy.

"God, they need to get lives." I said, as I turned around to face Adam.

Only it wasn't Adam who was standing behind me. It was Jason.

"You got that right. They think they rule over everything." He replied. "But, hey, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone…"

"Sure…" I replied.

Things couldn't be more awkward between us after what happened last week after the club. We tried to pretend like nothing happened, but we both know that a lot happened. I followed him into his locker room, looking around to make sure no one noticed. I didn't need word to get out that I was sleeping with Jason. No one could know. He shut the door behind me and I sat on the couch. He pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"So…" I said after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"So…About last week…I know things have been awkward between us, but we need to go back to how we normally are so Adam or anyone else doesn't suspect anything."

"You mean go back to when you pretty much ignored me and hated me?"

"I didn't ignore you, and I didn't hate you. I still don't hate you."

"Then why did you always act so cold towards me?"

"I didn't mean to. We can become friends, okay? We just have to make it seem like nothing ever happened. We can't act suspicious. My wife can't find out about this. She'll probably end up leaving me…"

"I'm sorry. I feel like a complete home-wrecker. What happened shouldn't have happened."

"It's not completely your fault. And honestly, even though I was drunk, I don't regret a single minute of it."

"You don't?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"No, I don't." He replied.

"I really don't either."

"It just can't happen anymore. And with this new storyline, we can't be awkward when we have to kiss each other or hold hands, we have to sell it."

"I know, I know. I know how to act."

"I was just making sure."

"When is the storyline supposed to start?" I asked.

"Well, you're just interfering in my match tonight. Then the romantic thing starts next week."

"Alright. Well, I guess I better get cleaned up for your match. Good luck."

I smiled at him as I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it when he stood up and walked towards me.

"Wait…" He started.

I turned around and looked up at him. He pulled my face towards his and kissed me, just as he did the other night. I slammed the door shut and pulled away from him.

"Jason…we don't need to do this. You're married."

"I know…I'm sorry."

I shook my head and opened the door. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. Everyone standing in the hallway turned to stare at me. I sighed and walked back to Adam's locker room. A few tears fell down my face. Hopefully Adam wasn't inside to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not too sure about continuing this story. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue it. Also, check out Catching Feelings and Taking Chances and let me know if you'd like me to continue those also, please. (:**

* * *

I was standing at the curtain waiting on my cue to go interfere in Jason's match. After what happened earlier, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable being around him or not. I don't know why he kept doing what he was doing, but I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if it were to happen again.

I pulled my pink dress down a little, making it seem a little bit longer than it was. I pulled it up a little more to cover all of my boobs. The stagehand pointed at me and I walked through the curtain. I began walking down the ramp and Wade Barrett was trying to focus on the match while his eyes kept looking back at me. I smiled slightly as Wade knocked Jason down to the mat. Jason pretended to be unconscious and I stood up on the apron. The referee was telling me to get down, but I began flirting with Wade.

"You should be focusing on your match." I told him.

"I'd rather be focusing on you." He replied.

My plan this week, wasn't to kiss him. It was just to flirt with him and let Jason get the upperhand. My plan backfired. Wade grabbed my face and pulled me in for a nasty, wet kiss. He pushed me off the apron, hard. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the cement. I didn't get the chance to see how the match ended before everything went black.

"What exactly happened?" I heard someone ask.

I couldn't quite get my eyes open to see who it was, but his voice was very familiar. I think it was Jason. Or maybe it was Adam.

"Well, she was up on the apron; Wade kissed her, then pushed her off. I saw her head bounce off the cement pretty roughly. It didn't look too good. But luckily, nothing serious is wrong with her. She just has a concussion."

And they think a concussion isn't serious? I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're awake." Adam ran over to me, and I realized the second person I heard was him. The first was Jason.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get to Wade in time. All of this is my fault. I'll take full blame for it." Jason said.

"It's not completely your fault. I guess I'll learn to stay off the apron from now on." I replied, I tried to laugh, but it just wasn't happening. I groaned and held my head.

"I'm sorry, once again. I really am."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Anyways, did you end up winning?"

"Nope, I was way too concerned about you. I was checking on you, he capitalized on the opportunity."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You have no reason to be. I, on the other hand, do."

"It isn't your fault, don't apologize."

He nodded his head and Adam came back into the room.

"She can go, but I need to go get her prescriptions filled, I need to talk to Vince about all this, also. Do you mind taking her to the hotel, Jason?" Adam asked.

"Nah, I'd be glad to. It is my fault anyways."

I groaned and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"This wasn't your fault." I replied.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You ready?"

I tried to sit up, but fell right back down. I felt really light headed. Jason walked closer to my bed and picked me up. He grabbed my bag of clothes and my purse and carried me out the door and to the car. He put me in the passenger seat and leaned the seat back for me.

"You know…I probably could have walked." I said as he was getting in to the driver's side.

"You couldn't even sit up. I doubt you could have walked." He replied chuckling.

"Whatever…" I groaned.

He drove to the hotel. Whenever we pulled up in the parking lot, I tried sitting up again. This time I didn't have much trouble except it hurt my head. Jason walked over to the passenger side and helped me out of the car. He helped me walk inside and to my room.

"I think I'm supposed to stay here with you until Adam gets here. He'd probably kill me if I left you alone. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, just my bed." I replied.

He walked me over to my bed and helped me lay down. He covered me up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I was going to go sit on the couch, maybe watch some TV."

"Stay here…please."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

He took his shoes up and got on the bed beside me. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled my head into his chest and fell asleep exactly like that. At the moment, I didn't care if he was married or what Adam would think whenever he walked through the door. I just wanted Jason to be lying beside me. It wasn't like we were doing anything wrong, anyways. Just sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have decided that I am going to continue with this story. Please let me know what you think about this chapter; good or bad. I enjoy all the feedback I get (:**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and felt the bed beside me. It was empty. I was guessing Adam ran Jason out of the room whenever he got to the hotel the night before. I sat up and my head was pounding. I looked over at Adam's bed and saw him sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, but I needed my medicine and had no idea where he would have put it.

I looked on the table beside my bed to see if he happened to put it there, but there was nothing there but a note. I picked it up and looked at it. It was from Jason.

_Brinlee,_

_I had to leave before Adam got back last night. There was an emergency at home, so I'm flying back to Tampa right now. I put my number in your cell phone; you can text me if you want to talk. I'll be here. I should be back before SmackDown so our storyline will still start as planned. Have a good week. I'll see you Friday._

_Jason_

I sighed and ripped the note up so Adam wouldn't see it. He may have already seen it, but I doubt he would have read it. I picked a small pillow up off the floor and chunked it over at Adam's side of the room. It smacked him in the head and he shot up.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"I need my medicine." I replied, pouting my bottom lip out.

"Why couldn't you just get it?"

"I don't know where it's at."

"Fine."

He got out of his bed and walked slowly into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"One of these will make you tired, so you'll have to go back to bed. Which will be good, because I want to go back to sleep."

I stuck my tongue out at him and popped both of the pills into my mouth. I washed them down with water and laid back down. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow to see if I had any texts or missed calls. I didn't. I decided to text Jason.

_Hope all is well at home. –Brinlee(:_

I put my phone back under my pillow and closed my eyes. I was back in La-La Land within seconds.

* * *

SmackDown was going to be rough this week. I couldn't compete, but I was still interfering in Jason's match and our storyline was starting. Next week, I had a handicap match against LayCool. I was really excited. I figured if I could take them both one on one, there shouldn't be a problem with them both at the same time. I guess I'll find out next week.

Tonight for Jason's match, I was wearing a silver, sparkly dress with silver heels. I definitely wasn't going to be getting on the apron tonight and risking getting another concussion. The one I had at the moment was still bad enough. Jason's match was up next, so I was walking towards the curtain.

"See what happens when you're a slut? You get injured." Michelle said walking up behind me. This time it wasn't just her and Layla. They had Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel trailing behind them.

"Technically I'm not injured, I just have a concussion. If I were injured, I'd have a broken foot like you had a few weeks ago. Oh," I put my hand over my mouth, faking shock, "does that mean you're a slut?" I asked.

"No, that means that I actually work hard in this business."

"Work hard, what? Sleeping your way to the top? Is that why you married Mark?"

"You bitch. That has nothing to do with why I married Mark. I love him and he loves me."

"If you say so. I have to get to the curtain."

"You're not going anywhere." Layla said.

I kept walking, but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. I started flailing around, trying to get out of the grip, but he had my arms held back. Michelle and Layla started kicking me and throwing punches.

"You two sure are big girls. Can't fight me without someone holding me back." I laughed in between punches.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice boomed from halfway across the hallway.

Justin dropped me to the floor and I just lay there, trying to regain myself. I looked up and saw Vince McMahon walking down the hallway. He was glaring at Michelle, Layla, Heath, and Justin.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" He asked.

I stood up, wiping the blood from my nose and lip. "I was on my way to the curtain when these bimbos stopped me. They were saying how you get injured because you're a slut and that's why I got a concussion. I was minding my own business and tried to keep walking back to the curtain, when Justin grabbed my arms and held them back. The two bimbos began beating me."

"Is this true?" He asked.

The all stared at the floor, the ceiling, or the wall. Anywhere to avoid Mr. McMahon's face.

"I'm guessing that it is. You four…" He started, pointing at Michelle, Layla, Justin, and Heath, "Are suspended until further notice. No matches, no travelling, nothing involving the WWE until I tell you so. Don't contact me. You all pissed me off severely and I don't want to hear a word from you. Now go get your stuff, and get out of my arena. I'll have security show you out if that's needed."

They all shook their heads no and went their separate ways to their locker rooms.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. Who knows what all they would have done if you wouldn't have come up." I said.

"No problem. I don't tolerate stuff like that here. I'm sorry for them bothering you, I've heard about it a lot from some Superstars, but I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it, I guess. They won't bother you much anymore."

"Thank you." I said once again. "I guess I better get to the curtain for Jason's match, though. Have a wonderful night."

"You too, and if there's anyone else bothering you, feel free to let me know."

"Will do."

He smiled at me and walked back towards his office. I smirked to myself. I never meant to get them suspended, but now I didn't have to deal with them for a while. I walked towards the curtain. As soon as I got there, the stagehand told me it was time to go out. I walked onto the top of the ramp and towards the ring. Jason was wrestling Alberto Del Rio tonight. As soon as I got to the ring, Del Rio's ring announcer walked over to me and started yelling something in Spanish. I didn't understand a word he was saying. Del Rio walked over to the side of the ring we were on and started yelling too.

"What the hell saying? I can't understand either of you. Talk English, please." I said.

"We're telling you to get out of here. You're not ruining my match like you've been trying to ruin matches for the past two weeks."

"Me? Ruin a match?" I asked, acting offended.

"You know what you've been doing. Now get out of here."

I saw Jason standing behind Del Rio and I began walking backwards with my hands held out in front of me, acting like I was going to go backstage. Jason hit his finishing move and Del Rio was knocked out cold. I giggled as Jason got the three count.

"This is all your fault! You should be fired!" Del Rio's ring announcer was yelling.

I smiled and climbed into the ring. I took Jason's hand from the referee and held it up. He put our hands down, but kept holding mine, and he turned to look at me. I looked at him and he pulled my face towards his and made our lips meet. It felt just as real as the last two times he kissed me. But this couldn't be real. This had to be kept strictly professional.

I pulled away from him and smiled. I held his arm up in the air once more. He got out of the ring and waited on me to follow. We walked backstage hand in hand.

"Are you ever going to let go of her hand?" Adam asked, walking up to us and pointing to our hands.

"Well we just now got backstage." Jason replied.

"You've been backstage for like, three minutes. But, whatever. You guys really made your relationship seem real. It didn't seem like you were acting at all."

Probably because we weren't.

"Thanks, but I'm going to go change. You guys want to go out for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied at the same time.

I nodded and they continued talking as I walked to the locker room. Whatever was going on between Jason and I, had to be stopped. I began thinking about the kiss we shared last week. And what happened the week before that. Everything that happened between us was wrong, but why did it feel completely right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story. Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It had been a month since everything started between Jason and me. No matter how much we tried to stop, things just kept happening. Adam still didn't know about our affair. It was difficult keeping such a huge secret from our best friend. But we couldn't tell anyone. Who knows what would happen.

But sooner or later, we were going to have to tell people. And that time would come sooner rather than later. I found out a week ago that I was pregnant. There was no way that it was anyone else's but Jason's. He was the only guy that I had been with for a while. I hadn't told him yet, I had no idea how I was going to tell him. I had no idea how he was going to react. I was worried that he wouldn't take responsibility for it or deny that it's his so his marriage doesn't get ruined. Would he even tell his wife? I felt like such a home wrecker. I never meant for any of this to happen, and now everything was going to be ruined for him all because of me.

I thought about just not telling him and getting an abortion, but I could never do that. I wanted to have this baby. I believed in karma. I believed if I had an abortion with this baby, then when I actually wanted one, I wouldn't be able to. That was the last thing that I wanted to happen. And even if Jason didn't support me, I was still going to have this baby. I had always wanted a baby. I wasn't sure how I would raise it on my own, but I'd figure that out as we go. I was planning on telling Jason about it tonight. I would just have to handle his reaction, no matter what it was.

_We need to talk; I'll be at your room in a few minutes. –Brinlee_

Adam and I were still roommates so I checked to see if he was sleeping before I slipped silently out of the room. Jason's room was just next door. I knocked on it and he opened it almost immediately. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, instantly kissing me.

I pulled away, "We need to talk."

His face fell, "Is it bad?"

"It depends on what your definition of bad is…"

"Well, tell me."

"Sit down."

I motioned to the couch. He sat down and I started pacing in front of him, biting my fingernails. That had always been a bad habit of mine; it just worsened when I was nervous about something.

"This seems bad, please just tell me." He said.

I took a deep breath before I just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant…"

"You're what?"

"You heard me. It's definitely yours. I don't know what to do; I want you to be a part of the baby's life. But I don't want this to ruin your life either…"

"It's not going to ruin my life." He interrupted. "I am going to be there for you and this baby. I swear I will be. This is as much my responsibility as it is yours. You're not going to have to go through this alone. There's actually something that I need to tell you, also."

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm going home tomorrow."

My heart dropped, "Oh."

"I'm telling Denise everything and I'm also going to tell her I want a divorce. I can't keep doing this with you while I'm married to her. It was wrong in the beginning, and I've been thinking about this for a while, but now we have a baby on the way. I really need to end it with her. I need to be with you. I need to be there for you and our baby. I'm going to be. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?"

"I'm positive. I need to do it. I can't keep lying to her about all of this, and making her think that I'm happy with her when I'm not. I'm happy with you."

I jumped off the couch and hugged him; he hugged me back as tight as he could.

"I'm honestly glad that I still have you. I wouldn't be able to make it through this without you." I said.

"I wouldn't stop being there for you, especially right now."

"I think we have a problem, though."

"What?"

"Adam. When are we going to tell him?"

"Well, we can tell him when I get back."

"I'm going to talk to Vince tomorrow. I've already called him and scheduled an appointment. I'm going to tell him everything, if you don't mind. I mean, he has to know so he'll know that I can't wrestle." I said.

"I don't. I think he definitely needs to know. And I'm sure he'll understand, as well as Adam."

"I hope they understand…I'm kind of scared to tell Adam. What if he hates us and quits talking to us?"

"That won't happen, trust me."

I nodded and he pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against his chest. The way things were now, were perfect.

* * *

I spent all night with Jason until he had to leave the next morning. I snuck back into mine and Adam's room at six in the morning. As I was walking to my bed, I noticed Adam wasn't in his. I checked the kitchen and the bathroom, and he wasn't anywhere in the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, but I didn't have any messages from him and he didn't leave a note telling me where he would be. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

I woke up two hours later to my alarm going off. I was getting ready for my meeting with Vince when Adam walked into the room.

"Where have you been, mister?" I asked.

"I was with Barbie." He replied.

"Oh, really? Do you and her have a thing going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, no thing. We just went out for coffee this morning. You know, you're a lot like your father."

"Ew, don't tell me that." I replied.

He chuckled. "I swear there's nothing going on with Barbie and me, though. Where are you going at eight in the morning?"

"I have a meeting with Vince."

"For what?"

"He just wants to talk to me about something, I'll let you know what it is later."

"Okay. Well, I am going to go to sleep. I will see you later."

I nodded and put my shoes on. I hated lying to him, but I wasn't telling him the truth until Jason got back. Telling Adam was something Jason and I had to do together.

* * *

I was now sitting in Vince's office waiting for him to come back in. He had absolutely no idea what I was about to tell him and I was worried what he would think of me after I told him. He'd probably think what everyone else thought of me. He'd be calling me a slut too. And now everyone can add home wrecker onto the list of names to call me. I really shouldn't care what people think of me. Usually, I don't. Why the hell am I caring now?

"What do you need to talk to me about, Brinlee?" Vince asked as he walked back into his office.

"Well, I can't wrestle for a while, sir." I replied, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

I looked back down at my lap and started playing with the hem of my shirt. I was nervous to tell him everything else, but I knew that I had to so Jason could get time off when it was time to have the baby.

"May I ask who the father is? Is it Adam?"

"No, sir, it's not Adam's…It's Jason's."

"Oh, really? That's kind of surprising…"

"I know…nothing was supposed to happen like it did. I feel like I deserve to be called a slut now. I feel terrible. He's gone home to tell his wife and file for a divorce. But he's been planning on doing that for a few weeks. We tried to stop everything we were doing, but we didn't. And now I completely ruined his life and his marriage. Although he tells me everything is fine. But I don't know what to do…"

"Everything will be alright, Brinlee. Jason's a good guy; he's going to do what's best for you and your baby."

"He already told me that he wasn't going to leave and he was going to be there for me and the baby. I'm worried about what everyone else is going to think though." I replied.

"Don't worry about other people. Everyone will have their opinion, but what matters is that you are happy. That you and Jason are happy. And I know that both of you will be. Just don't worry about what other people are saying or thinking about you, they don't matter."

"Thank you so much. I was sure when I told you, you would think that I was a slut or a bad person…"

"I don't think that. I don't think any differently of you. It's not my place to judge. I just know that everything is going to work out for the best. Everything will be fine. I'll allow you to appear on shows until you begin showing, but when you begin showing, you'll have to stay backstage. I'll allow you travel until you're seven months along. You and Jason can both take time off, then. You can have as long as you need after the baby is born, but Jason will have to come back after two months. We'll pretend like he was injured, none of the fans will know about this unless someone finds out and posts it on the internet."

"I'm sure people will find out. I don't really care though. You're right, it doesn't matter what people think of me."

"Good attitude. You can tell Jason what I told you. If you have any questions or need anything feel free to come by here any time."

"Thank you so very much, Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate it." I replied.

"No problem, I'll see you Friday night. Good luck with everything."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and started walking towards the door. "Thank you again."

He smiled at me and I walked out of his office. Vince didn't think any differently of me, but what would Adam think? Would he be as understanding as Vince just was?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story, or any of my stories. I just recently started a job, and I'm about to start a second one so updates are going to be less often, but I'll get them out as often as I can. Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_How is everything at home? Call me soon, please. 3 Brinlee_

I lay back on my bed and waited for a text or call back. I wasn't expecting it to be soon, but I was hoping it would be. I wanted to know how things were going back at his home. A few minutes later, my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jason. I smiled and answered it immediately.

"Hi!" I said excitedly. I hadn't talked to him for two days and I was excited to finally get to talk to him.

"Hey." He said, definitely not as excited as I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not quite. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm staying in a hotel right now. I told Denise earlier today. Things definitely didn't go too well."

"I'm sorry…This is all my fault."

"No, nothing is your fault, Brinlee. Don't blame yourself. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll tell you what all happened. I'm going to go to bed right now."

"Alright." I replied.

"Sleep well. Goodnight."

"Night, Jason."

I hung up the phone and put it on the table beside my bed. I sighed and decided I would try to sleep as well. Jason was staying in a hotel room, all by himself. It was all my fault.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone's arm around me and someone playing with my hair. I turned around and saw Jason lying beside me. I smiled.

"Hey. You got here earlier than I expected." I said.

"It's actually two in the afternoon." He replied.

"What?! I slept that late? I don't know how. Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"I just got here about thirty minutes ago. I just wanted to watch you sleep."

"You should have woken me up. We have to be at the arena soon."

"I know, and we need to go talk to Adam and tell him what's going on. I don't want to hide this between us anymore. I want people to know, and I don't care what they think."

"Really?"

"Really."

"People are going to think badly of me. They're really going to call me a slut when they find out what all has been going on."

"We can wait a little longer if you'd like. I just don't want to hide this from Adam anymore. He's our best friend, and he deserves to know."

"We can tell him. But I don't think I'm ready for everyone else to know yet. I need just a little bit more time for that. Plus, I don't need any unwanted stress with the baby. I don't need anything bad to happen to it."

"That's true."

"We can go talk to Adam now if you'd like."

"Sounds good." He replied.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I just ran a brush through my hair and slipped shoes on. I followed Jason out of the room and into the room beside mine. He knocked on the door and Adam opened it a few seconds later with Barbie standing right behind him.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you." I said, giggling.

"Nothing is going on, Brinlee. We were watching a movie." Adam replied.

"There's always some excuse. But look who's back, aren't you glad to see him?"

"Yeah, when'd you get back?" Adam asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. But Brinlee and I need to talk to you, in private." Jason replied.

"Okay…" Adam said confused.

"I'll see you tonight, Adam." Barbie said as she walked out of the room.

Jason and I walked in the room and sat down on the couch, Adam sat in a chair across from us. I put my hands in my lap and started messing with the hem of my shirt. Jason was just looking around the room nervously, whistling.

"What's going on, you two?" Adam asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Look, don't hate us, okay? I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life, Adam. You're my best friend. I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want you to hate Jason. Please just understand this situation…" I started. I had no idea how I could deal with myself if Adam wasn't here for me.

"Okay…" Adam replied confused again.

"I'm pregnant. And, it's Jason's…"

"Wait, what?" His eyes were wide.

"We've kind of been seeing each other since we met. It started out as nothing, really. It was just a mistake at first. But, then we ended up not being able to control ourselves. We tried to stop; we wanted to stop what we were doing. We knew it was wrong. We just couldn't stop…The reason I went home the other day, was to tell Denise and to file for a divorce. And we both want you to be here, not just for us, but for our baby." Jason said. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. There were tears forming in my eyes.

Adam was silent. He just stared at us. It seemed like it had been hours before he said anything else.

"You hate us, don't you? I knew you would…" The tears began falling down my cheeks. This was the last thing that I wanted.

"I…I don't hate you guys. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before." Adam replied.

"I guess we were just afraid of what you would say, or what you would think of us. I don't know…"

"Well I don't hate you. And I will be here for you guys, and the baby. What are best friend's for?" He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Adam." I jumped off the couch and ran over to the chair he was sitting in. I hugged him as tight as I could. Maybe everything was going to turn out alright after all. I still had Adam and Jason. They were all that I needed.


End file.
